1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing device which carries out an authentication of an operator by authentication information prior to usage of the processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional digital Multi Function Peripheral (MFP) including a network authentication function transmits an authentication request including an ID and a password entered by an operator to an authentication server via a network. Then, the digital MFP acquires authentication success or failure information returned from the authentication server via the network, and only when the authentication succeeded, the operator is permitted to use the digital MFP. Among such digital MFPs, to reduce time and effort for entering an ID and a password each time when using the digital MFP, as an alternative of the ID and the password that have been successfully authenticated, a previously entered abbreviated code may be entered.
According to a conventional art, when a prescribed period of time elapses, a user is urged to change the password, and the password is changed.
However, in the conventional digital MFP, the user is required to select and enter a new abbreviated code that is different from an already entered abbreviated code. This is troublesome for the user.